Golden Force 2005: The Rise of Krelian
by GoldenForce2005
Summary: The return of Xenogears' resident geneticist, with a plan for genocide most foul.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Force 2005: The Rise of Krelian**

The year is 2005, and in a world untouched by tragedies such as 9/11, the Iraq War and others, there is a super team that is dedicated to maintaining the peace while making sure evil is crushed. This team is known simply as Golden Force. Lead by yours truly, the man known simply as Aceman, and whose membership included the Children of the Sun(Esteban, Zia and Tau), Kira Ford, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, we were enjoying our downtime at our base in the Palisades Cliffs of New Jersey. We were playing some PS2 when Esteban said, "So, Aceman, what's on the agenda for us today?" Aceman said, "I'm thinking we should go on a European trip for us this time. After all, our friend, Sasha Cohen, is training to go to the Olympics next year and she wants to make sure she's ready for it. That means we should scope out the city of Turino, Italy before she gets there." Piper said, "Wonderful. I've always wanted to visit Italy. The food is magnificent and the culture there is first class." Phoebe said, "I have no problem with it. The criminal element in this city has quieted down, somewhat." Aceman said, "Then it is settled. Golden Force is heading for Turino, Italy. Get the Condor and Xenogears ready." So the team boarded the Golden Condor and the Omnigear Xenogears and took off for Turino.

The city of Turino was busy prepping up for next February's Olympics. But even as the people were more or less excited about the event, there were some who were scheming to disrupt the event and so much more. That takes this story to an underground lair where the scientist Krelian was continuing to perfect a strain of his infamous Crush virus. With him were servants of a certain other great evil, Mesogog, Alucard and Batboy. Krelian said, "How fortunate for the two of you to come here to witness my greatest creation yet." Alucard said, "Let's hear it, Krelian. What are you cooking up?" Krelian said, "I am glad you asked. In the past, I have tried numerous methods to deliver my Crush virus onto an unsuspecting population, only to be foiled by those meddlers in Golden Force. This time, this strain of the Crush virus shall be undetectable to even them." Batboy said, " I don't see how, since they have the most advanced detection devices on the planet. They are backed by that super secret organization known as the Organization for Junior Adventurers." Krelian said, "Not to worry. I will inject a sample of this new virus strain into an android I am building known as the Code 3 Sentinel. This marvelous machine can disguise himself as any normal human up until the point he infects a person with the virus strain. By the time the victim realizes who attcked him or her, it'll be too late. That victim will have succumbed to the virus." Alucard said, "An excellent plan, one worthy of our boss, Mesogog." Krelian smiled and responded, "I knew he would approve, judging by the fact he sent you two to help me. Hasn't he had his own run-ins with the hated Golden Force?" Batboy said, "That's right, and believe me, it wasn't pleasant." With that, Krelian proceeded into another room of his lair, where the Code 3 Sentinel was stored. He pressed a few buttons, which opened up a chamber that allowed Krelian to place the syringe containing the Crush Virus strain into the android. Once he inserted it, he activated the android and the Code 3 Sentinel said, "Awaiting new orders, master Krelian." Krelian said, "The time has come to cull the chaff from the wheat, my child. Let nothing stop you as you spread my virus onto the population, not even the accursed Golden Force." The Code 3 Sentinel said, "At once, my lord. Activating image inducers." Then, the Code 3 Sentinels used his internal technology to disguise him as a typical Italian citizen, impressing Alucard and Batboy. Batboy said, "Not bad. Not bad at all." The two lackeys of Mesogog accompanied the disguised Code 3 out of the base.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Force 2005: The Rise of Krelian: Chapter 2**

The Golden Condor and Xenogears had finished crossing the Atlantic Ocean and were flying over the southern reaches of Europe when Tau said, "I wonder how far along the Italians are in preparing for next February?" Esteban said, "Well, I hope it's very far, because they'll be hard pressed to top any of the other Olympics we went to, particularly Barcelona." Aceman said, "Barcelona? Esteban, that was last century. Besides, why would you bring up Kim Zmeskal's biggest mistake?" Esteban said, "Hey, I was only mentioning the fact that it was nice having an Olympics in my hometown. You will never be able to say the same thing, because New York is too full of short sighted liberals who couldn't possibly have anything that makes America look good in their backyard." Aceman sighed and replied, "When you put it that way, you could be right. Curse those idiots who turned down that West Side stadium idea, anyway." Phoebe said, "If it's any consolation, Aceman, those who didn't want the Olympics in New York won't know what they're missing."

Soon, the Condor and Xenogears landed in Turino's local airport, where we then caught cabs to the nearest hotel. Zia said, "This is such a beautiful city. We definitely have to come back here in two months." Piper said, "It's too bad the Falcon Club and Thunder Force can't be here with us right now." Aceman said, "Yeah, but you know how they are. Both Joanna's and Yugi's teams are always involved in local cases. Can't blame them, though. They've been working their tails off re-establishing the legacies of their respective franchises, just as we have." Paige said, "I think our hotel is just up ahead." Our cabs stopped at a hotel in the busiest part of town and we got out of them. Then we checked into the hotel.

Elsewhere in Turino, Alucard, Batboy and the disguised Code 3 Sentinel were observing the population of the city and Batboy asked, "Who shall we infect first?" Alucard said, "It doesn't matter. They're all fodder for Krelian's master plan. And once they're out of the way, Mesogog can begin his own plans for world conquest." Batboy said, "Right, Alucard." The Code 3 Sentinel then said, "I have found a suitable target for spreading the virus." The Sentinel pointed to a young Italian girl wearing a halter top and tight jeans and Alucard said, "Go for it." Then the Sentinel walked up to the girl and took out the syringe given to him by Krelian. The girl saw the machine trying to inject her with the virus, so she made her attempt to run. She was stopped dead in her tracks by Alucard and Batboy, who saw to it that she wouldn't be able to escape. Afterwards, the Code 3 Sentinel stuck the syringe into the poor girl's arm. The maniacal machine said, "So begins the end of humanity. The virus strain spreads by physical contact, and therefore, whoever she touches, she infects." Alucard said, "Before too long, the entire city will be infected and Krelian will be pleased." The girl soon ran off, due to the fact that the Sentinel let her go.

Back at the hotel, my team were just getting settled and Kira said, "So where do you want to go first, Aceman?" Aceman said, "Well, I'd like to check out the shops and stuff." Esteban said, "The three of us want to check out any possible museums and such." Phoebe said, "Always willing to learn stuff, huh?" Esteban responded, "Hey, there's nothing better we'd rather do right now." Aceman said, "In that case, we'll split up into smaller groups and meet back here when the day is over." Piper said, "I can live with that." With that, Kira and I left first, followed by Esteban, Zia and Tau, and then Piper, Phoebe and Paige. And as we began to tour the city, little did we realize that one of us would encounter the infected girl and catch the Crush Virus strain.

**To be continued...**


End file.
